The End of a Hero
by moreartistthenwriter
Summary: We all know the story about a 14 year old boy who turns into a ghost. But do we know what will happen to him? I mean, in years to come. Will he stay a half’a . . . or merely grow out of his powers and stay a mere mortal. There is the other option that hi
1. The End of a Hero

The end of the hero

We all know the story about a 14 year old boy who turns into a ghost. But do we know what will happen to him? I mean, in years to come. Will he stay a half'a . . . or merely grow out of his powers and stay a mere mortal. There is the other option that his powers would take over his full body and he would become a ghost forever.

But, that life is further on and further on in my story. You see, my story takes place about 2 years after Danny gets his powers and he's 16, able to drive and is teaching Jazz about his powers each day.

---------------------------------------------------

One fine day, at school, Danny and Jazz were talking about Algebra 2 and slipping in little jokes about Danny's powers and stuff like that. Danny had just accidentally phased his arm through the math book and all his notes flew everywhere. Dash walked by with his lunch tray and he slipped on one of Danny's notes. His lunch launched towards his face as he launched towards the floor. As everything splattered everywhere, he smashed the floor. His arm landed underneath him as he tried to stop himself from falling, but it didn't. Danny heard a crack and Dash screamed with pain. Jazz, knowing what to do, she pulled her cell-phone out and dialed 911.

5 min. later an ambulance came and sent Dash straight to the hospital. Danny didn't know how to react. This was the first time in 2 years that he ever actually hurt somebody from his ghost powers. Danny couldn't concentrate for the rest of day, he didn't say bye to Sam and Tucker, he didn't even say hi to his parents when he got home. He went straight to his room and went ghost and thought about what had happened. He just sat there on his bed looking in the mirror across the room and saw his reflection. Was it really HIS reflection? Or was a whole different part of him, a . . . whole different person/ghost. He didn't sleep at all that night, didn't eat dinner, didn't say goodnight.

The next morning he walked out of his room. Totally forgetting how he looked. He was still in ghost mode. As he walked downstairs to take some flowers to Dash at the hospital, his parents stopped him at the door. They saw his outfit and his hair. He still had on his black and white jump suit and his snowy white hair. His mom asked him to come eat some breakfast first. As he turned around his mom looked at his eyes. They were glowing green. Jazz was walking down the stairs and saw what happened, she grabbed Danny's arm and started running for the front door. But, their mom was faster and grabbed Danny's other arm. She yanked him out of Jazz's grasp and called a family meeting in the lab.

When they all got down there, Danny looked like he could fall asleep and Jazz was panicking. Mrs. Fenton walked over to Danny and asked why he looked like this. Danny had no choice but to tell the truth. "Mom," he said realizing now what had been going on, "I'm half ghost. When you and dad tried to build the Ghost Portal 2 years ago, I walked in to try and help." He said starting to tear up for spilling his secret. "There was a big flash, everything inside of me was switching around and I was flung out." His voice was getting raspy because of the knot in his throat, "I woke up a couple hours later with this hair, these eyes and this outfit. I can walk through walls, fly, and go intangible. I can change human too. This is why for the past 2 years all of your ghost stuff has been pointing to me. I'm your ghost, and I can't stay any longer."

His mom just stood there astonished as Danny walked upstairs and walked right out the front door. He closed it behind him and that was the last from him for a few weeks.


	2. Jazz's Breakdown

**The End of a Hero Pt.2**

The Monday after Danny had left, Jazz went to school. Sam and Tucker noticed that Jazz wasn't being her perky little self; it looked almost like it was Spectra's doing. They also noticed that Danny wasn't at school, then ran up to her, "What's wrong Jazz, where's Danny?" they asked. Jazz just looked at both of them and walked away.

The bell rang for the first class, when lunch came around Sam and Tucker ran up to Jazz and stopped her from walking into a wall. "Jazz, are you OK, you almost ran into a wall." said Sam looking concerned.

"What, oh, it's just . . . nothing, I'm fine, you guys haven't happened to see Danny over the weekend have you?" said Jazz starting to think back to the day Danny left.

"No, why, did he leave?" said Tucker as he looked at Sam to see her expression.

"Um, yeah, he left Friday, we haven't seen him since. My parents found out, he . . ."

"Wait, your parents found out! How?!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison.

"Yea, you see, after Dash was sent to the hospital about his broken arm, Danny didn't know what to do. He lost it, he broke down, and he was about to take flowers . . . and he was in his "ghost mode" . . . when mom saw him she freaked. I . . . tried to stop her from seeing him . . . but it was too late." Jazz slid down the wall and started banging her head against it.

Sam and Tucker, bent down, Sam said, "Jazz, did Danny give any clue about where he might go?" "Where he might go? WHY WOULD I KNOW WHERE HE MIGHT GO!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME TO ME FOR ANSWERS?! IM NOT PERFECT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jazz got up, started crying and ran away. Sam told Tucker to stay there as she went after her.

Sam found Jazz in the bathroom, "Jazz, right now, we really need your help, we need to find Danny."

"I'm sorry," Jazz said whipping off her tears "it's just really hard, and my little brother is out there on his own. I mean, just because he's, well, different, doesn't mean he can make it. Please, just leave me alone, I need time to think." Sam agreed to let her be and went to go see Tucker again.

"Tucker, we need to go see Danny's parents." Said Sam even though she knew the consequences if they did.

"But Sam, Danny's parents know now, how do you think they'll react to see us?!" Tucker said standing up.

"I know, but we have no choice." Sam said, the bell rang and it was time for the rest of the day classes.

After school was over Sam met Tucker in front of Danny's house. They both took a deep gulp; Sam reached for the door bell and pressed it. They waited a minute and as they turned to leave, the door knob turned from the inside. The door flung open and Mrs. Fenton yelled "DANNY?!" hopping to see her son. When she noticed it was Sam and Tucker she fell to her knees and started crying.


	3. The Starting of a Revolution

Mrs. Fenton let Sam and Tucker in and offered them some snacks and a drink. After turning down the offer Mrs. Fenton said "I know why you two came here, you're here to talk about Danny."

Sam and Tucker hesitated but Sam sucked it up and started to explain what had happened to Danny two years ago, "You see Mrs. Fenton, when you built the Ghost Portal and it didn't work, Danny went inside to check it out. As his hand was pressed against the wall, a flash happened and ghost D.N.A got inside of him. That's how he's, well, you know, a half ghost."

When Sam finished Mrs. Fenton just sat there astonished at how her and her husband had made their son into a ghost child, "That's why your entire ghost stuff points to Danny." said Tucker as he got whammed in the arm by Sam's elbow.

"But why didn't he tell us? Did he think that we would want to do experiments on him or something?" Mr. Fenton said as he walked into the room after hearing the story from the living room.

"Basically," Sam said looking down at her feet in shame that she had been keeping this secret all to herself and Tucker all this time, "you see, since you're "ghost hunters" Danny was afraid, he fought tons of ghosts though, and he's strong and good at it." Sam said, she lifted her head to look at Mr. Fenton, "You know, Danny isn't the only half ghost alive, there is one other. He lives in Wisconsin."

Right then, Mr. Fenton knew exactly who Sam was talking about, Vlad Plasmius. "With Danny out there on his own, Vlad could get him and turn him to evil." Said Tucker realizing what Sam was trying to get at.

Mr. Fenton sat down at the table with Sam, Tucker and Mrs. Fenton and they all started to plan a way to get to Danny, before Vlad did. After a couple of hours, Jazz walked in the front door and saw Sam and Tucker discussing stuff with her parents, "What's going on?" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Fenton got out of her seat and gave Jazz a big bear hug, "We're sorry sweetie, your father and I have been a little over reacted about you being a ghost and over protecting Danny."

Jazz took the hug as an apology, "But what are Sam and Tucker doing here?"

"We're here to help, we figured that if Danny was out there on his own, Vlad would get to him." said Sam as she finished a picture of Danny of a dry-erase board.

"So, you guys aren't freaked out about Danny's powers? I mean, he is half a ghost and out there on is own." said Jazz as she sat down in between her parents to help with the plan.

"We're a little startled, and we are going to talk about this when we find Danny, but for right now, finding him is the only thing on our mind." said Mr. Fenton as he gave Jazz a sheet of paper and a pen to start writing down the ideas.

"Good, because Danny really needs us right now," Sam said as she got interrupted by Tucker, who just finished putting information into his P.D.A.

"We are going to need back up." He said looking at the group,

"Like who!" Sam said grabbing the P.D.A.

"To start off, we need Spectra, Ember, Box Ghost, Desiree, and Skulker." He said grabbing back his P.D.A and whipping off the finger prints.

"What! There Danny's enemy's, not allies." Said Sam as the family started looking confused.

"I think I can get a way to get them to help." Tucker said as they huddled up to hear the plan.


	4. The Mirror Masquerade

After plotting their plan, Sam and Tucker went up to Danny's room. They looked around; it looked just as he left it the week before. They started searching his drawers and found nothing, not a hint of where Danny might have gone. Sam looked at the bed; the imprint of Danny sitting there was still there. Sam looked at the imprint; she looked in the direction Danny was looking when he sat there. She saw the mirror, "Danny was confused Tucker, he didn't know what to do."

Tucker looked at her confused, "How do you know that?" he said as he inspected the mirror.

"Danny's imprint is still here on the bed, he was looking at the mirror . . . . But why . . . it doesn't make sense . . . why didn't he come to us?" said Sam as she looked at one of the pictures on his dresser of all three of them at the park.

"He didn't know what to think?" said Tucker looking at the same picture from across the room.

Sam looked at the mirror again, "I think I know where he went, he was in his ghost mode when he was about to walk out the door right?" she said as she looked at Tucker.

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?" he said looking oddly confused.

"Don't you see? Danny went to the only place where WE couldn't find him, he only place where humans don't go. He went into the Ghost Zone Tucker, and we have to go in to find him." Sam said grabbing Tuckers arm to run down stairs.

Tucker refused to go back in there, but the rest of the family agreed, Tucker was going to stay there just in case, the family and Sam jumped into the Fenton thing that flies in the ghost zone (upon which I can not remember the name but it was showed in Ep. Where Maddy's sister shows up) they go into the ghost portal.

Mr. Fenton is astonished by the other world and starts taking pictures and notes of such a place. Sam knew the consequences of flying a U.F.O. in the ghost zone but didn't mention anything. Unfortunately, the police arrive and try to arrest them all, but being human means that they go threw anything. Searching near and far to try to find there beloved friend, brother and son, they find nothing. They end up asking for directions, "Excuse me, Box Ghost, but have you scene Danny Phantom lately?" Sam said looking embarrassed using Danny's other name.

"I am not the Box Ghost anymore, I'm just a normal ghost, you asked about your friend, Phantom boy? I have heard of reports of a white haired, green eyed kid flying around picking on others but that's it, sorry." He said looking at the rest of the people.

"Where and when did you hear these reports ghost?" said Mrs. Fenton looking a little excited to know her son was heard.

"I heard about a day ago around 3 miles north of here, just go straight and ask others, I think you'll get your info. Have a nice day." He said waving good-bye as the vehicle zoomed off into un-known territory.

Tucker heard what the ghost had said and said over the loud speaker "I think we got that ghost on our side if Vlad tries to get Danny."


End file.
